Presentación
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Scorpius finalmente se presenta ante los padres de Rose como su novio oficial temiendo por sus dedos y sus dientes. ¿Será que Ron Weasley le lanzará un hechizo o podrá salir de la casa con su cuerpo intacto? / ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de una tal J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se mira con nerviosismo ante el espejo por última vez. Tiene puesto un traje gris y el cabello rubio engominado; su madre Astoria le miró con una sonrisa y le comentó cuánto le recordaba a su padre a esa edad.

La mujer le sonrió con dulzura y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, junto con un abrazo.

—Buena suerte —le susurró.

Él observa por quinta vez el reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Toma el ramo de flores que había comprado y se transporta hacia la casa de los Weasley-Granger.

Llega justo fuera de su puerta y se queda plantado allí unos minutos, tratando de armarse de valor.

Iba a conocer a los padres de Rose después de un año de noviazgo. Cuando se habían conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts, Rose lo juzgó mal debido a su apellido y, más tarde, le odió porque Albus la dejó de lado al convertirse en el mejor amigo de Scorpius.

Eventualmente Albus volvió a juntarse con su prima, pero no quería alejarse de Scorpius, de modo que a fuerza tuvieron que estar juntos los tres. Aunque al principio Rose lo hizo resignada y de mala gana, terminó por conocerle mejor y acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Scorpius, que creía que ella tenía una gran belleza, descubrió con el tiempo que la pelirroja tenía un gran corazón detrás de su apariencia altiva. Cada vez que podía le invitaba a salir—y terminaba siendo rechazado, claro.

En quinto año, Rose aceptó salir con él en una cita a Hogsmedade. Al principio no eran más que un par de besos, pero Scorpius quería salir con ella oficialmente. Y así fue como terminó frente a la casa de los Weasley, con un nudo en el estómago debido a la mezcla de expectación y nerviosismo.

Aunque, en realidad, ya había conocido a los padres de Rose cuando fue en las vacaciones a visitar a Albus en la casa de los Potter y ellos se encontraban allí. Hermione había sido muy agradable, pero su esposo había sido amable por educación —y probablemente por las miradas reprobatorias de ellas, pero se había notado que no le agradaba sólo por ser hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Finalmente tocó y Rose le abrió, sonriéndole. Él le correspondió el gesto.

—Hola, Scorp —dijo la pelirroja y se acercó para darle un beso, pero Scorpius vio a su padre, Ron, parado detrás de ellos. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las orejas levemente rojas.

Scorpius puso una mano entre ellos— sosteniendo las flores con la otra—para detener a Rose y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, cariño. Esto... ¿me invitarías a pasar? —preguntó y Rose se hizo a un lado, un tanto confundida. Sólo cuando vio a su padre comprendió porque su novio no había querido besarle y tuvo que reprimir una risita.

Se sentía un poco más calmada que él, porque sabía que al final su padre terminaría aceptando su relación con Scorpius. Si no mostraba su aprobación, su madre le haría entrar en razón.

Hermione apareció entonces y se puso junto a su esposo, sonriéndole amablemente al joven Malfoy.

—Mamá, papá, ustedes ya le conocen pero ahora se los presento como mi novio —dijo Rose.

—Muchas gracias por sacar tiempo de su seguramente apretada agenda, señores Weasley —habló Scorpius en su siempre educado tono mientras le entregaba las flores a Hermione, para luego recibir un fuerte apretón de mano de parte de Ron.

—No es nada, Scorpius. Gracias por las flores —agradeció Hermione—. Vamos al comedor a sentarnos.

Pasaron y Scorpius se sentó junto a Rose, con Ron frente a él mirándole con claro desagrado. Hermione sirve la cena y se sienta junto a su esposo. Comienzan a comer y durante unos minutos sólo se oye el ruido de los platos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en los últimos exámenes, Scorpius? Rose me ha dicho que casi la superas —dijo Hermione y Ron se río.

—Por supuesto que "casi" —dijo el pelirrojo por lo bajito y el rubio se unió a la risa, aunque fue más breve.

—Sí, nunca pude superar a Rose, aunque me va bastante bien —respondió Scorpius mientras le sonreía ampliamente a la chica a su lado.

—Bien hecho, princesa —felicito el pelirrojo, mirando con orgullo a su hija—. Al menos seguiste uno de mis consejos —agregó, aún más bajo, pero su esposa le oyó y al parecer le dio un puntapié, porque él se quejó. Scorpius no dijo nada.

— ¿Dónde está Hugo? —pregunta un poco después Rose.

—Se ha quedado a dormir en la casa de Harry —le respondió su madre.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente, entre charlas y preguntas sobre las clases, quidditch y algunas anécdotas de la infancia de Rose.

Scorpius había tratado lo más que le era posible caerle bien al padre de Rose—incluso había hablado favorablemente de los Chuddley Cannons, aunque el rubio creía, como todos, que ya habían pasado sus días de gloria—, pero Ron se dedicaba a darle algunas miradas fulminantes y musitar por lo bajo algunos comentarios despectivos, lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Él sabía perfectamente que Rose no se alejaría si no recibía la aprobación de su padre—bueno, eso creía—pero le gustaría tenerla.

— ¿Y hace cuanto que salen? —dijo Ron en tono serio.

Estaban comiendo el postre y a decir verdad, a estas alturas Scorpius no creía que comenzara a hacerle el interrogatorio de papá protector, pese a que no le había dado ningún indicio de que aceptara bien la relación.

—Un año, papá —respondió Rose.

— ¿Y te presentas como su novio después de tanto tiempo? —replicó dirigiéndose hacia Scorpius, alzando una ceja.

—Verá, queríamos saber si la relación iba a algún lado y si no era nada pasajero —respondió el rubio.

— ¿Pasajero, eh, Malfoy? —señalo Ron, con las orejas levemente rojas. Scorpius maldijo internamente por su mala elección de palabras, Hermione miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido y Rose tomó la mano de su novio, dándole un suave apretón en un intento de apoyo silencioso.

—Hum... si... es decir, no... —balbuceo pero la pelirroja intervino por él.

—Él me ha dicho que salgamos hace mucho, desde el cuarto año. Scorpius quería salir conmigo oficialmente, soy yo quién no estaba segura y por eso los he presentado después de tanto— explicó Rose, en tono suave y dulce, sin duda intentando ablandar a su padre.

—Tu padre y yo tampoco nos llevamos bien al principio, hasta que él y Harry me salvaron de un troll en el primer año. Aún así, tardo bastante en darse cuenta de que éramos más que amigos — contó Hermione tratando de aligerar el ambiente, con una suave risa.

Ron la miró levemente molesto.

—Rose me gustó desde el primer año, pero ella no me hacía caso. De hecho, ni siquiera me hablo hasta tercero y ni en ese entonces parecía que le cayera bien. Fue gracias a Albus que nos unimos un poco más, de hecho —Scorpius le sonrió con dulzura a Rose, que se había puesto colorada. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde crees que va su relación? —preguntó Ron volviendo al ataque— ¿Que intenciones tienes con mi Rosie?

— ¿Intenciones? Yo... hum... bien, no lo sé realmente. Ser felices juntos, hasta que ella decida que no me quiere a su lado, lo que espero que nunca pase, pero lo aceptaría si eso desea —respondió Scorpius, sonando más seguro de lo que se sentía.

Aquella respuesta pareció finalmente satisfacer a Ron, porque esbozo una leve sonrisa, aunque luego volvió a ponerse en su papel.

—Nada de matrimonio, por lo que entiendo. Bien, porque Rose tiene prohibido casarse hasta los treinta.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Ron!

Madre e hija reclamaron simultáneamente y Scorpius se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?— Ron se encogió de hombros, inocentemente.

—Tú y yo éramos jóvenes cuando nos casamos. Aunque... primero cumplan la mayoría de edad y terminen sus estudios, por favor —esto último dirigido a la joven pareja.

— ¿De qué lado estás, Hermione? —le dijo Ron y Hermione le miró negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer la inmadurez de su esposo, pero con una sonrisa.

—No por ahora, señor Weasley, pero no puedo asegurarle nada. Realmente quiero a su hija.

—No vamos a casarnos con quince años, papá —aclaró Rose, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, en parte por el comentario de su padre y en parte por la declaración de Scorpius. Quería lanzarse a él y besarle, pero se abstuvo porque no era algo que quería que sus padres presenciaran.

—Bien, eso espero —advirtió él.

Cuando terminaron el postre, Scorpius miró la hora y decidió que era hora de irse.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa, señora Weasley —agradeció él.

—Gracias, Scorpius —replicó Hermione. Saludo a ambos y rápidamente se vio empujado hacia el recibidor por Rose, quien dijo que iba a acompañarle a la salida ante la mirada acusadora de su padre.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta, Scorpius soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Vaya, creí que me iría de aquí con una maldición, como dedos de gelatina o dientes gigantes.

Rose se rió.

—Está bien, es sólo cuestión de tiempo y probablemente una charla de mi mamá hasta que se acostumbre a nosotros —le aseguró ella y él le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

—Eso espero —respondió.

Scorpius miró detrás de su novia para asegurarse de que su padre no les estaba vigilando y se acercó a ella a darle un beso, pero lo terminó rápidamente al oír un sonoro carraspeo de garganta masculino.

—Adiós, Rose. Escríbeme pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, adiós Scorp —contestó Rose divertida y cerró la puerta.

—Gracias por comportarte, papá.

—Buenoestuve conteniéndome de lanzarle un _densaugeo_ —bromeó su padre. _Bromeó._

—Buenas noches, papá —saludó a su padre y le dio un abrazo, pero Ron la atrapó en un abrazo y no la dejó ir.

—Buenas noches, princesa —le susurró en un cariñoso tono paternal.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste, tenía esto guardado hace mucho y por fin lo terminé y aquí estoy subiendolo. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

Gracias por leer.

Besos

Luna.


End file.
